Ink & Iron - A-Z
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: a collection of Gajeel & Levy ! stories will range from K-M;; currently at T but i'll change the rating once it comes to that!
1. Art

**Hi everyone! I thought I'd try doing the a-z 'challenge?' not sure what it is but a collection of small GaLe stories! **

**-I'm currently on spring break and being the typical college student, I'm going to be updating every day! (I need a life.) either this or my other stories will be updated daily!**

**-pretty sure the other stories will get smutty. Just in my nature. i'll change the rating as it comes. **

* * *

**ART -  
**

Throughout the years knowing him, Levy knew Gajeel wasn't much into the arts. I mean, his only form of expression usually was an ear scratching sound that he called singing. Usually this was accompanied by the equally bad guitar playing 'skills' which he took pride in, way too much if you asked anyone in the guild. Yet throughout it all, she still cheered him on, well the times he didn't force her into that embarrassing bunny outfit and make her parade around the stage. It was only when he accepted his feelings for her (yet didn't have the courage to admit it) did he stop with the outfit claiming she was only his to view.

For this, the blunette was grateful for because that outfit was just not for her she thought but she still couldn't help but imagine why she was called 'his.' Yes, the petite mage knew she had feelings for him long before but her timid nature stopped her from saying anything until she's 100% sure he feels the same way. Yet he kept his mouth shut and so did she even though their mutual love was evident to the whole guild.

As frustrating as it was to everyone else, they both seemed content (well for now) spending time together. The odd sight of the long haired man who easily towered over the petite woman with light blue hair was no longer rare. She wanted to know everything about him yet he still was a mystery. Aside from being raised by a dragon, being a loud brute, and his love of fighting not much else was known.

A typical morning at the guild consisted of the script mage head deep into a book while simultaneously scratching Lily's head who found a nice spot on her lap. Aside from being undeniably cute, Levy knew being close to Lily would mean being close to Gajeel. The little exceed knew the pair that was too stubborn to say anything, should be together. He saw her tame him for the better not changing him but developing him further. All that was missing from this picture was the iron mage himself who daily almost on cue pushed open the front doors making his grand entrance. Known for not being the kindest, the only one who immediately approached/said something was the pink haired mage looking for a fight. He was more than willing to oblige but not today. Looking around, he found his favorite head of blue hair. Sure Juvia has blue hair also along with the smallest dragon slayer yet it was nothing compared to _his _petite mage. –_great, obsessing over hair now. _

"Now or never." He mumbled to himself while cautiously approaching the table even though he was greeted by her warm smile. "Good morning Gajeel." While her heart beat faster by his presence, she kept her cool and held back from turning into Juvia. The sight of his best friend along being on Levy's lap angered him in such an odd way he didn't understand but that was to be dealt with another day.

"Let's go shrimp." All the man could say before walking out in his usual rough fashion which he thought was actually being nice. Confused but curious the blunette stood up after a few seconds of considering her options, she didn't notice but her nervousness kicked in and held Lily close to her taking him along. "Um Levy, I think Mira called me." He said quickly escaping her embrace and flying towards the barmaid. _–no, don't leave me alone. _

Even more nerves kicked in while she walked behind him watching his hair flow. At the moment they both stood outside the guild, he looked down as if the words he needed were written on the ground.

"I'll say this quick so listen, we're having dinner tomorrow at 6 pm alright?" the iron mage spoke in his usual gruff demeanor yet there was a tinge of sincerity that made his demand not seem so bad. _Hmph_. The script mage could think of many come backs to what seemed like a request but she ignored all those as all she did was timidly blush and bite her lip after she said, "sure." All her emotions were screaming 'YES YES!'

With all the courage in the world she asked. "Well for now, would you like to get some breakfast, I just finished helping Mira cook." She said with such a sweet smile it almost hurt him to refuse. "Sorry shrimp. Quick job. Lily let's go." And with that, he yelled to inside the guild and walked off with the exceed landing on his shoulder as Levy waved them goodbye.

The past few minutes didn't register right away until she was left alone and turning back to open the guild door. _Dear Mavis, did Gajeel really just ask, well force me to go to dinner with him!? _A bright red tone brushed over her cheeks that rived Erza's scarlet hair. _C-can't have anyone know. _

Xoxoxoxoxo

"So what excuse did you give her?" Lily questioned.

"That we're goin' on a job." The long haired man explained, "Give us time to get things ready." – "Seriously, the things I do to help you." – "shut it damn cat."

The walk back to the home the two shared was frustrating to say the least. Little jokes here and there about Gajeel's crush on the petite mage and his still rough demeanor. –_damn it, this is why I never tell anyone anything. _But the jokes strangely didn't bother him much, all he could focus on was making tomorrow perfect. On the outskirts of Magnolia is where they both called home. Quite a large home for the both of them they noticed. Three bedrooms and two baths, yet little in the form of decoration. It actually wasn't until Lily moved in that he actually remembered that there was a hardwood floor underneath all that scrap metal. Once or twice the image came to him of having a spare room turned into Levy's personal library/office area and he could just spend the day watching her in her element. He knew he would never get to that point if this dinner didn't go as planned.

Lily pretty much kept the house clean but if he was going to make an impression he'd have to do much more –_only for you. _The sun beat down mercilessly throughout the day but the iron mage fought through it well into the night. "Done." He said finally getting up and stepping back to admire his work. "Now the shrimp will have no reason to not be mine, gi hi." With a devilish smile he dragged Lily into their room for a much needed night's sleep. Unfortunately shades of blue haunted him and replayed worst case scenarios in his mind kept him up. Nudging to get up, a tiny paw pressed against his chest stopping further motion. "Stop, she likes you for you, no more is needed." –_great, wise words coming from a cat. _

Xoxoxoxoxo

-earlier in the day—

"Please heart stop, you're going to beat out of my chest." Levy mumbled to herself holding a hand to her chest as she tried to walk back in as if the moment she waited for didn't happen. Quickly she sat back down trying to get back to her book but her hands shook finally defeated placing it down trying to catch her breath as the white haired barmaid crept behind her. "What a proposition, well actually I should say demand." With a smile she said. The blunette turned around startled looking around as if everyone knew. "h-how do you know?"

"Hmm? I can't give away all my secrets, but don't worry, I only told Lucy." She proudly spoke as if such a great accomplishment. –_Well she does tend to tell the entire guild gossip so a slight accomplishment, maybe. _

"Please don't tell anyone else." The petite mage begged facing the barmaid. "I'm just slightly nervous, I don't know how to approach this." She spoke softly laying her hands on her cheeks trying to hide her apparently blush. Just with that, the devil showed through on Mira, "I'll help, to win him over you're going to have to." She leaned in close enough to touch foreheads. "You'll have to wear that bunny suit he likes so much." And with that, Levy moved away in fear. "No, no, anything but that!" she said at the top of her lungs making everyone question. Slowly she sunk back into her seat while Mira apologized for teasing her.

"No of course not! You're going to have to tease him but not with that. Lucy was more than willing to help."

"Help?" oh she knew what help meant. Now her best option was to avoid her best friend at all costs, good thing Mira assured her she left for a job minutes after letting her know the current 'situation.'

As much as the barmaid would love to tease yet cheer on their odd love, she needed to get back to work leaving the script mage alone. Slowly with her plagued thoughts of her favorite dragon slayer, she walked home to fairy hills. The rest of the day was spent replaying the morning events and fiddling through her closet wondering which outfit to wear. Finally after a long needed hot bath, she found herself slipping into bed rather early. She missed sleeping near Gajeel. The many times they've gone out on jobs usually ended up with them in the outdoors sleeping in nothing but tents. She'd never felt so good, even her soft bed couldn't compare to being near him. She reached for the closest thing that reminded her of him. A stuffed lion he had won for her a few months back, she named him Kurogane. –_she'd never tell. _Into a slumber she fell.

Once the sun rose, Levy slowly woke clutching her lion.

A slow morning, it was spent thinking and hoping Gajeel would make it back on time and of course hoping he was safe. –_of course he was safe. It's Gajeel we're talking about. _A quick thought of what was to come gave the mage the biggest smile and pinkest tone to her cheeks. After a moment spent in bed she rose making her bed and placing Kurogane into _his_ spot on her bed.

Up from a high, she maneuvered through the piles of books taller than herself into the living room which revealed Lucy who sneaked in through the window, defiantly something she learned from Natsu.

"Lu lu? Weren't you off on a job?" she asked slowly backing up while the blonde mage stepped near her.

"Yes but I couldn't stay away for long, this is such a big moment! Now come on, we're going to have to pick out the perfect outfit to blow him away." The sprit mage spoke while bypassing her friend and walking straight into her room rummaging through her closet making piles of clothes.

"Wait, did he tell you where? Gotta have the right outfit for the right restaurant!"

_Restaurant? I really didn't think of it, but the thought of him in a classy environment where he has to behave it totally out of his element. _

"I-I'm not sure." For the first time, this bookworm was caught up in her flustered thoughts and didn't think ahead that far with her mind still cluttered with that smile he possessed.

"Well don't worry, we'll figure something out!" the blonde said confidently while continuing to rummage through the closet. "Now, where do you keep that bunny outfit?" teasingly spoken.

Xoxoxoxo

-jump ahead to 5 pm—

(Levy's small apartment now is filled with the entire residence of fairy hills) "You know, this isn't really necessary." A small beat of sweat dripped off Levy's forehead while watching the commotion of everyone gathering around.

"Of course it is, we're all here for you!" Mira spoke with a smile while the rest of the women cheered.

-and just like that, a knock at the door.

"Oi, short stuff." The gruff voice quieted everyone while they almost all in unison pushing Levy towards the door.

_-why am I so nervous? It's just Gajeel, Gajeel who asked me out on a date, is it a date? Oh no. Just open the door. Open it. _

Reaching for the door knob, the door was suddenly opened by Gajeel. His slight smile at the blunette turned sour at the sight of all the women inside the room. He gave them the typical dirty look he gave them in the guild hall causing everyone to look away. A giggle left her lips at the sight of everyone finally shutting up like she wanted hours before. Stepping out of room and shutting the door behind her was the time that Gajeel really got an eye full of the petite mage. While she timidly blushed looking to the side, time seemed to stand still while he made a note of just how good she looked. His eyes ran down to her small waist where her skirt flowed out to just above her knees giving him the best views of her curves he wanted to drag right into bed. –_no, she's different. She deserves much more than that. _

"hmm?" the blunette looked up at the man towering above her who had a slight blush on his cheeks slowly growing while his eyes kept focus on her. She stepped slightly back snapping out of his trance. "L-let's go." The long haired mage spoke walking away hiding his flustered demeanor before she could notice further. Walking down the stairs behind him there was just silence while she admired him slightly dressed up in a button up shirt and dress pants, til they reached the front entrance the blunette had a chance to walk up next to him.

"Can I ask where we're going?"

And just as if the question struck him odd he began laughing his signature laugh "gi hi, it's going to be a mystery til we get there, got it shrimp?"

-_shrimp. Hmph. It was those damn nicknames that she began a love/hate relationship with. _

He laid a hand on top of her head tousling her hair which hours were poured into but she didn't mind it one bit. Slowly they walked across town laughing at the odd looks they received and ignoring the comments. Before she knew it, they were at the doorstep to his home. She'd never been to his house before and imagined something more run down in all honesty. In the mist of the pleasant surprise while walking through the front door she neglected the main question.

"Wait, why are we here?" She hesitantly spoke while being gestured to sit on the couch.

"Enough questions."

_-but this was my first one. _

-_hmph. _"Just sit."

Gajeel retreated to the kitchen while Levy sat down nervously waiting for him to return. Suddenly a little black figure appeared in her peripheral vision. Turning to see she couldn't contain herself and lunged at the cute figure before her taking him in her arms. It was Lily in a little tuxedo.

"Too cute!" she squeezed the small exceed holding him while petting his head.

Busy embracing Lily, the script mage neglected the album in front on the coffee table. She looked around, no sign of Gajeel. Good. Quickly flipping through the large book noticing a lot of drawings of Lily and Metalicana while flipping through her laid her chin on the small cat's head getting lost in the beautiful artwork. "Who drew all of these?"

"Who else? The big lug. I just placed them in there." The small exceed spoke like a proud papa framing their child's artwork.

"Wow." The blunette spoke softly smiling before stopping at a drawing of her. "w-what?" her voice lowered timidly hiding her blushing cheeks behind the exceed's head while she kept her eyes on the drawing. It was a drawing from a far angle of her reading a book smiling while getting lost in each word with flowers bordering it, the same flowers that she wore on her headband. She held Lily tighter admiring each line blushing at the thought that she was the only one drawn aside from Lily and his father.

Disregarding the sound coming from the kitchen she kept smiling at the drawing not paying attention to the figure behind her.

"Oi, shrimp." He spoke with the gruff voice that almost made her melt.

"Gajeel…"

He looked down past her viewing which page of the book she was on causing a smirk to appear. "Snooping around now?"

"No no. I-I'm sorry." words she quickly uttered while shutting the album.

"Don't worry about it." He walked away gesturing for her to come to the dining table while he left for a moment to get dinner coming back with two plates setting one in front of Levy now seated carrying Lily with her.

"You know those drawings are actually really good Gajeel. Actually, the might be better than Reedus' drawings." She laughed slightly while the long haired mage reached out taking her hand in his.

"S'not that good, just don't let him know. Gi hi." They shared a laugh while Levy held onto Lily tighter as Gajeel held her hand before he let it go.

"Sorry Levy p-please let me go." Cried the exceed slowly maneuvering out of her embrace and jumping on the table. He brought out a wine glass setting infront of the petite mage before pouring the contents for a bottle no bigger than he in his present form. She giggled at the sight and thanked him for his service holding his small paw.

"Let me know what you think." As he watched her take her first bite.

She cut a piece of the steak presented in front of her and slowly chewed making slight moans off delight while eating. "Wow its good!"

"Really? Hmm good. If it came out bad then I would have blamed it on Lily. Gi hi." He chuckled giving an eye to the small cat.

"y-you cooked this?" Levy spoke up with a slight surprised look that then turned pleasant.

"Yea, I kinda had to learn to cook by myself once Metalicana left." He spoke while scratching the back of his head. "Just don't tell anyone, I don't want everyone showing up at my door."

The blunette giggled. "Of course not." She marveled at his culinary skills smiling before realizing from his personality, he had to be pretty desperate to learn something like cooking but it paid off.

"Shrimp? Are you ok"

"S-sorry. It's just really good that's all."

Suddenly, a slight smile crept in the corner of his lips –something of an odd but very welcomed sight.

-under his breath;_ just for you shrimp. _

_-5 hours past; time spent talking well mostly making fun of Natsu, they both lost track of time when they looked outside noticing the pitch darkness. _

"Don't worry, I'll walk you home." Gajeel spoke taking his coat and draping it over her shoulders fighting the temptation not to laugh as the coat swallowed her petite frame whole.

"Are you sure?" Levy blushed at his offer while trying to support the surprising weight of the coat.

"Either that or you're going to stay here locked in my room." He bent down looking at her face to face smirking trying to jokingly intimidate her. What he received was a deeper blush and a laugh. –_she doesn't fear me anymore. I'm relieved. _

-The walk back to fairy hills seemed to pass by quickly as their conversation continued. Suddenly they were at her door. An odd aura was over them, the awkwardness of the present situation. Through the way too many romance novels she read, this was the part where they passionately kiss while he takes her off to bed. A deep blush swept over her cheeks. He took her face cupped gently in his hands rising her head slightly up as he bent down –_she's so small. Perfect. _And kissed her forehead. He moved his hands in his pockets expecting Levy to walk in a shut the door behind her rejecting him but with all the courage in the world she reached up and gave him a quick soft kiss.

His hands quickly seemed to move on their own as he wrapped them around her waist holding her close as he leaned in for another kiss.

An unfortunate interruption came in the form of Ms. Erza Scarlet who peaked out from her door before walking down the hallway not saying a word but wore the most menacing look.

He took longer than Erza would like to let her go before kissing the petite mage's forehead once more.

"Guess that's my cue to go."

She laughed. _That cute laugh that could make an honest man out of him. _"Goodnight."

-the smile she loved appeared on his face.

"Goodnight, shrimp."

As he ran away trying to avoid the red headed woman, the blunette walked inside her apartment flustered pressing her fingertips against her lips. –_I just got a kiss…from Gajeel. _While hiding her blushed face in her hands she at first failed to notice the object on her coffee table. Once she uncovered her face the object became clear to her.

-a bouquet of roses.

"Hmm? How did these get here?" Walking towards them she realized they were made of metal, each perfectly sculpted. The petals seemed to glisten under the light. The biggest smile erupted from her lips as she reached for the card.

It read "magic." In the handwriting she quickly recognized. Well that answers that question.

"Thank you, Gajeel." She quietly spoke to herself before turning the card over. "_Don't mention it."_

* * *

**_for fun; guess the letter B!_**


	2. Belittle

**Belittle – **

Throughout the years of growing up in Fairy Tail, Levy knew she was defiantly the smartest of the rowdy bunch. Even Freed's intelligence still couldn't match to the petite blunette's. She was defiantly proud of her success boasting quite a mental ego but that changed once she noticed her friends changing while she didn't.

Envy was such a nasty word but she couldn't help it. Countless nights awake were spent cursing herself, as if she had anything to do about it, about her lack of bust and height. Things only became worse when Gajeel joined the guild and began giving only her nicknames such as 'shrimp' and tousling her hair like a child. She became slightly irritated at his actions but dealt with them in silence. She only raised her voice when she was somehow placed in the ridiculous bunny outfit he loved so much to have her parading in the background to his performances. This seemed like torture while she thought her petite body didn't fill the outfit out right. She would just sigh and walk away pretending like it didn't happen.

Levy knew she had deep feelings for Gajeel, everything about him was intriguing. He was like then men she would read in her romance novels that the maiden would fall madly in love with even though all those around her didn't approve. He was tough both mentally and physically yet with a hidden love for his guild mates that he would rather die than say aloud. Slowly she was falling for him but couldn't say anything.

"_With all the beautiful shapely girls in the guild, why would he settle for me?"_ the blunette thought to herself sighing while sitting at the table with Jet and Droy.

Suddenly the guild doors busted open with Fairy Tail group A and B from the Grand Magic Games came in marching towards master. Paying attention to their argument, she discovered that they were fighting to figure out which group would face the punishment. To her relief, they settled things a non-violent way in the form of paper, rock, scissors and just like that group B won. –_Gajeel's group._

Feeling bad for Lucy who was chosen for punishment to be dealt by Gajeel, she comforted her best friend while he looked upon both of them with a menacing look. She knew what that look meant.

Just as Levy thought, she was forced once more on stage along with Lucy to dance along while he performed ignoring the guild's protest against it. As embarrassing as it was, the blunette went along with it so her friend wouldn't deal with the punishment alone.

"Lucy, shake your ass more." "Levy, lookin' good." He spoke to them in between lyrics.

Levy pouted turning to her friend when it suddenly hit her. Lucy's breasts filled the outfit perfectly bouncing along to her movements making her envious once more looking down at her body coming back to the realization that she just doesn't compare. –_why am I being punished? _

She quickly ran off stage bypassing the other guild members and out of the door.

Gajeel immediately cried out to her trying to make her stop but when it failed he stopped the performance chasing after _his _shrimp.

"oi wait up!" he ran after her trying not to chuckle at the running bunny before him.

Levy heard the voice behind her and recognized it as Gajeel. –_anyone but him. _She kept running before she tripped tumbling quickly to the ground before muscular arms held her up. The long haired mage smirked at her in his arms after he caught her before lifting her back up on her feet holding her shoulders making her look at him.

"why'd you run out like that?" he questioned.

The blunette looked away unable to keep eye contact with him. "I-I am sorry I ruined your performance." The words she muttered.

He cupped her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him while he looked in her eyes. "Nah, don't worry about it. What's wrong tho.?"

Looking up meeting his piercing gaze, she was unable to lie to those ruby eyes. "it's just that…" she mumbled unable to say it finally almost screaming it. "I just don't compare to the other girls!" covering her chest pouting at what she was forced to say.

Gajeel let her shoulders go taking one step back giving her space while he watched her pout. He rubbed the back of his neck struggling for words.

"Geez, Levy." He started off getting her attention when he spoke her name. "Don't compare yourself to others."

Levy kept pouting at his words turning her head to the side.

Gajeel sighed when it didn't work which in the back of his mind, he knew such simple words wouldn't work. "Listen, yer nothing like them."

The blunette turned slightly surprised at what he said about to reply when he placed his finger on her lips stopping her from speaking causing her to turn a shade of red.

"Yea, yer not like them, yer actually better. Yer the smartest one with the biggest heart enough to take in an asshole like me. Don't worry about yer body, someone will find it perfect. I promise." Turning his head to the side as admitting his feelings and looking at her were too much for him to handle. "Someone like…me."

Levy's eye widened hearing his confession but before she could speak he took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders covering up what he knew she was insecure about.

Now confident and not caring about what he said he continued. "Besides, I'm an ass man after all. Gi hi." He chuckled looking at her back side as she timidly turned away from him while blushing deeper. "Hey!"

He keep laughing his signature laugh at her embarrassment and extended his hand out to her as she took it.

"Let's go back." The genuine smile on his face was one he only showed to her.

* * *

**part of it is from 'the punishment game' fairy tail manga;; i don't take credit for that. **

**i was just writing for what happens after she runs off stage bc that part isn't shown!**


	3. Check-up

"Achoo!"

A loud sneeze surprisingly came from the petite blunette who was sitting by herself at the guild followed by a cough.

"Are you okay Levy?"

Lily quickly flew over handing her a tissue.

"I'm fine, I just think I'm getting a cold. I accidentally fell into a lake during my last job."

The two light heartedly laughed while Gajeel scowled from a far.

"Damn cat."

He snapped the fork in his hand before approaching the two. While walking up he noticed Lily now cuddled on her lap only opening his eyes to give him the 'aren't you jealous?' smirk.

"Oi shrimp."

He called out making Levy look up at him with those heavenly hazel eyes.

"Getting' sick eh? Maybe choose someone else to go on jobs with instead of those two lap dogs of yours."

Her presence made him say all the wrong things and act a bit more stupid. If someone were to ask him how to spell his name, he'd swear it started with an 'O.'

"But we're a team and they're not my lap dogs."

She went back to burying her face in her book ignoring the dragon slayer before her. With the cold shoulder she gave him, he could swear she took some pointers from Gray. Lily looked up at him shaking his head on how bad he was striking out.

"I'm just sayin' you should take jobs with others."

She looked up from her book while he went on.

"I mean maybe it could be just you and me on a job."

Levy blushed flattered at his offer.

"I'd like that."

"Good but for now, you need to get better."

Gajeel suddenly picked her up by the scruff rudely forcing Lily off of her lap before easily tossing her petite body over his shoulder.

"G-Gajeel! Put me down this instant!"

"No, you'll just run and you need to get better."

"I won't, my dress is just riding up."

Levy struggled to keep her dress down covering herself the best she could in that position. Gajeel looked slightly to the side getting a peak of her bright pink panties. He blushed slightly swallowing back his sudden flustered state. Instead he boldly slapped his large hand against her ass covering _his _view from anyone else.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Her face lit up scarlet red from his touch while she kicked his lower back.

"Oi calm down shrimp. It's either this or show it to the whole world."

He began removing his hand until she felt a breeze from her ass being slowly exposed.

"Don't move it! J-Just don't try anything funny."

Levy shyly said while she stopped fighting back allowing herself to be peacefully carried, well aside from the strange looks she was receiving from those around to witness the spectacle.

Gajeel tried his best to focus on just getting home. Deep inside, he knew Levy would kill him if he hand began to venture or even more anywhere else but away. From what he could feel, she was soft – so soft.

Thank Mavis they finally reached his home or else things would get more serious. He finally set her down once inside.

"Why didn't you take me to my home?"

Levy finally realized where she was, her embarrassment was too much from being carried and having his hand on her. She remained in the same spot he left her nervous to move inside of his home that she'd never been inside of before.

"I couldn't take care of you at your place while Erza is around."

Erza was probably the only one that caused fear in all of the male wizard's hearts from even hearing her name.

"So you want to take care of me?"

Levy innocently questioned.

"Y-Yeah, we need to go on that job soon."

He looked slightly away while gesturing to his room.

"Get some rest, you're startin' to heat up."

Gajeel placed his hand on her forehead feeling her temperature rise from a mix of illness and simply being this close to him.

Levy complied as her illness was starting to bring her down not giving it another thought about crawling into his bed. She quickly fell asleep and starting cuddling with the exceed that snuck his way in past Gajeel.

Gajeel came back to check up on the blunette bringing her homemade soup Mira told him he just had to make for her, and who was he to question the she-devil?

His eye twitched noticing what was supposed to be his best friend getting closer to where he should be. He plucked Lily out of bed kicking him out and leaving her soup on the bedside dresser.

After sleeping for a few more minutes, Levy awoke to two amazing scents. One: hot soup and two: Gajeel's scent on his sheets. She looked around making sure he wasn't there before lifting his blanket up to her nose. His unique woodsy and metallic scent was strangely intoxicating. The blunette smiled for a moment before letting out a painful sounding cough.

Gajeel was in the room before she could finish.

"Eat. You'll feel better."

Levy nodded while taking the warm soup bowl in her hands allowing it to warm them up before taking a bite.

"Mmm, this is good but then again all of Mira's cooking always is."

She laughed softly before noticing the scowl on Gajeel's face.

"Mira? Humph, I made it."

He proudly boasted not allowing the white haired barmaid to take any of the credit he deserved.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and yes you can talk about my amazing skills. Gi hi."

Gajeel proclaimed wanting her to speak highly of his cooking and well honestly him in general.

"I won't but thank you."

Levy gave him a soft smile that it alone gave him all of the praise in the world.

"Mhm. Just get some more sleep."

"Later, come and sit with me. It'll make me feel better."

Now who was he to deny her request? Instead of getting her much needed rest, the pair spent the night finally speaking more in depth about themselves. For Levy it was perfect, the iron dragon slayer was something of an enigma to the guild yet not to her anymore.

Slowly throughout the hours of their conversation, Gajeel made his way into his bed once Levy invited him in. She forgot about her illness and only focused on the perfection next to her. Laughter turned out to be the best medicine she could have asked for.

It wasn't until staying up til the early morning did the two become sleepy. Levy laid her head on his chest enjoying the warmth he gave her. His arms he wrapped tightly around her keeping her close. Lily walked in proud of Gajeel finally doing something right and getting close to the blunette he just couldn't get out of his mind.

Levy woke up first a few hours later to notice his embrace on her. The action felt so natural and perfect just like it was supposed to be this way every day.

The light that shinned on his face gave him an innocent glow, the total opposite from his rough crude demeanor when awake. So she took the opportunity to notice his chiseled features closer. She ran her thin finger across his sharp jawline tracing it down to his chin. Innocently she touched his cold piercings on his chin before getting to his lips. The perfect pink tone of his lips mixed with their fullness up close caused a blush on Levy's cheeks. They looked so soft.

Gajeel woke up a few minutes to her touch but tried to remain still in order to not startle her. Her touch caused a pink tint on his cheeks he tried to ignore but ultimately couldn't once she reached his lips.

"Oi shrimp, curious? Gi hi."

The iron mage teased her slightly making her jerk her hand back.

"N-No."

Levy shied away burying her face in the crevice of his neck. He continued laughing while taking the opportunity to run his hands through her hair while she was flustered.

"Well maybe."

She softly said over his skin hoping he didn't hear. Yet of course with his enhanced hearing abilities, he heard every word.

While not being one for words, he didn't ask any questions. He lifted her head up gently placing his hand under her chin til she faced him. A soft kiss ensued from their interaction turning into a deeper more passionate kiss. Only to be broken by Lily knocking on the door.

* * *

"Hey Lev! Where are you going?"

Lucy stopped Levy in her tracks outside of the guild.

"Gajeel's sick so I'm just taking him some things."

Levy raised the basket full of items for Gajeel.

"He's sick? How weird, you were sick before now he is."

The blonde laughed slightly not figuring out the coincidence.


	4. Diamond

**A/N: Fairly long one shot but I had this random thought and it turned out slightly odd but enjoy~**

* * *

Gajeel took advantage of the few moments of peace and quiet he was currently basking in while at home. Levy and Lily were both out shopping, they invited Gajeel but he mumbled something about not wanting to 'be a woman' and go out on a shopping trip with them. Before the two left, Lily said a response of getting to spend the day in his woman's arms, with a giggle from Levy and a scowl from Gajeel, the pair exited promising to return at 7 PM.

The blunette and exceed assumed the dragon slayer would spend the day lounging in his boxers and eating an unnatural amount of iron, the typical Saturday from him. Oh the unfortunate sight they'd have to come home to eventually.

Aside from their assumption, Gajeel was actually planning on spending the day quite productively.

Gajeel was stolen of the opportunity to ask Levy the first major question in their relationship – asking her to be his girlfriend. Through a series of events, Lily had the grand honor of pushing the two together. The whole guild knew they were going to be an item in a matter of time but the process needed to be sped up or it would have taken years on their own. His damn cat was the only one man enough that day to carefully word that they were a perfect pair and from that day forth, Gajeel would declare Levy, 'his woman.'

After almost two years of a nearly perfect relationship – Gajeel ate too much iron and Levy spent too much on books; they balanced each other out with their quirks – The long haired slayer knew it was time for the next level. He was going to seal the deal by asking for her hand in marriage and this time, he wasn't going to be beat to the question.

Even though Gajeel thought the best way to go about it was to sing her an original song, Lily quickly trampled on his idea. The poor exceed had the unfortunate opportunity to hear firsthand his friend's skills which Levy _tolerated. _From this, Lily was scared the blunette would realize what she had gotten herself into and run.

"What the hell does he know?" Gajeel grumbled to himself while working on the coffee table before him. He spread out a variety of crafting tools and metal fidgeting with the items trying to put what Lily nauseously suggested he, 'put his love into it.'

What does a cat know anyways? I mean he only just spends half the day with her and knows her deepest secrets. No, that was not good enough, he was going to do it the more difficult way but definitely his way.

"Damn, she has such small fingers." Gajeel was slowly becoming frustrated by being unable to properly size the demo rings before rejecting them all together.

He went as far as to search through what was supposed to be her jewelry box for a ring reference. Though the box was empty when he opened it. _What girl doesn't have jewelry?! _He looked to the side noticing the stack of books neatly stacked at 'Levy height.' Well that explains a lot.

Gajeel worked for hours trying to get it just perfect, only perfection would do for his tiny shrimp. First the design had to be just right. Something that could possibly represent the two opposites who seemed to just mesh so well.

Aside from Lily, Levy was really the only one who mattered. Although she had brought them into her world and made him befriend the entire guild, he just kept his eyes on her. While lost in thought, Gajeel failed to notice the two bodies outside of the window before turning open the front door.

"Hey Gajeel, what are you doing over there?" Lily coughed trying to get Gajeel to stop his work as the petite blunette would surly notice and get the truth out of him.

"Can I see what you're going?" Levy sweetly asked before setting her bags down to step closer to the dragon who was now crouched over his work with his back turned to her.

He pushed the metal pieces onto his lap hiding them from a snooping shrimp who leaned over his shoulder.

"Aww please tell me!" Levy was curious on how he spent his day, it definitely must have had to been much better than spending time with her.

Gajeel had to spit out anything out just to get her off of his literal back.

"I was just playing with myself okay?" Gajeel turned to a blushing Levy who finally backed up and to Lily shaking his head.

"Oh…um…" Levy was at a loss for words now bright tomato in the face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gajeel raised his hands up in innocence but Levy just picked up her bags going into the next room.

Lily now in his larger form, towered behind the iron dragon to pat him on the back.

"You just scarred the poor girl."

* * *

"Bye! I'll be back in a few days!"

Levy waved to the small crowd outside of the guild consisting of Lucy, Natsu, Cana, and Gajeel.

"Stay safe." Lucy wished her friend the best before she departed with team Shadow Gear as she insisted on going with.

Gajeel mumbled to Lily. "Why do these people have to be here?"

"They all love her and they're here because they do. You know you can't just have her leave like that." Lily crossed his arms almost lecturing the tough dragon on love.

Even with multiple people around, Levy had hoped she'd at least get a goodbye hug from her boyfriend. Though even that small hint of affection might have been too much to ask for.

Sigh.

Though for the first time, she was suddenly and literally swept off of her feet.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy looked up into his ruby gem eyes.

"Come back home quickly shrimp." Gajeel quickly stole a kiss not caring about the amount of public affection he was displaying until Cana ruined the moment.

"Get a room you two! Woo!" Cana cheered on the couple.

Gajeel set his petite woman down suddenly caring about other's watching. Yet their gaze remained on each other.

"Take care Levy." He ruffled her azure locks.

"I love you too Gajeel." Levy giggled.

"I-I didn't say that." The long haired dragon looked away with a slight tinge of pink dusted on his cheeks that he tried to conceal.

"I know you meant it though." The blunette stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek once more before truly leaving.

/

Gajeel laid around the first say just as Levy predicted he would do the day before. With all the failed attempts in creating a ring himself, he finally gave in to purchasing one, although her style was quite hard to define.

Fresh metal pieces distracted the iron dragon from the inevitable of either having the bunny girl or ash for brains help. The thought was sour and he pushed it back for the next couple of hours til the sun rose on the day before Levy was to come home.

The walk to the guild was torturous as he realized he'd have to almost grovel to Natsu to force him to help.

He realized that Lucy wouldn't been able to hold the secret for long and would ultimately end up spilling it. Then he'd end up engaged basically in the same fashion that he was put into the relationship in the first place. No, not this time.

When inside of the guild, the cherry blossom haired man was in his typical morning fashion (also late afternoon, night, and well basically all day) where he would be eating until having to be rolled out by Lucy.

After getting some liquid courage from the bar, Gajeel approached the man who was luckily just with Happy.

"Beat it cat." Gajeel grunted at the azure furred cat.

"There's Wendy's cat lookin' for ya." He lied making hearts form in the love sick cat's eyes while he flew away looking for his consort.

"Oi, whatcha do that for?!" Natsu grew angry from his little buddy leaving him alone, well alone with the iron dragon but he'd much rather just be plain alone right about now.

"Listen, I've got something for you to do."

Gajeel listed out his plan hoping Natsu would forget the good parts as his gold fish memory would conveniently cause him to do so in other situations.

Natsu raised a brow, he was trying to take the little girl who he grew up with and make her his wife. What many people didn't know was Levy was one of Natsu's best friends aside from his cat and girlfriend Lucy.

Before he could go any further, Natsu interjected just wanting to get to the good part – what's in it for him.

Gajeel balled his fists restraining himself. "What do you want?"

Natsu thought long and hard on it deciding on the perfect thing he could get out of the iron dragon. He pondered on it just further frustrating Gajeel.

"I know!" Natsu finally picked out the perfect punishment. "You're goin' to write me a song!" He grinned satisfied by the scowl on the man's face before him.

"No way, I'll pay you any amount instead." Gajeel tried to renegotiate.

The jewels were definitely tempting to pay off the stacking debts he had accumulated for destroying the latest amount of the city just a few days before. Though the opportunity was one he wouldn't get again and no amount could compare to a serenade about his greatness.

"No I want a song, do it for Levy."

Natsu was a hard bargain with a stupid grin and for the word he was about to say, he couldn't look at him anymore.

"Fine." Gajeel murmured as he left.

* * *

The following day, Levy arrived back to the guild around 3 in the afternoon to check in after a successful mission. Gajeel was ready to accept her back and start the plan while eyeing down Natsu. After all he was going to ruin his musical reputation so Natsu would have to do his job perfectly.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu ran up to the petite blunette locking her in a tight embrace before all others could.

"H-Hi Natsu, it's nice to see you again." Levy smiled slightly caught off guard by his sudden affection. "C-can you let me go?"

Levy tried to slip away from the fire dragon's grip wishing to be in another dragon's arms. Though Natsu wouldn't let her go.

"Levy, Let's hang out! Just he two of us alright?" Natsu grinned.

"I-I don't know, I just came back and I'm a bit tired, maybe next time?" The blunette politely asked for a rain check on their outing.

"Why wait til next time? Seize the moment!" Natsu grabbed her small hand and ran off with her leaving Lily shaking his head at Gajeel.

"Shut it cat."

/

"N-Natsu wait up!" Levy tried to keep up with the overly fully of energy dragon. "Where are we going anyways?" She questioned before realizing they were outside of a jewelry shop.

"Well…" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck forgetting completely to come up with a lie on why he was going to have her try on rings in the first place. He was visibly nervous when trying to think on his feet.

Levy put two and two together in her mind, a nervous Natsu and jewelry shop? Only one possible conclusion!

The petite blunette gasped placing her hands over her mouth. "Oh Natsu, you're going to propose to Lu!" A gleam sparkled in her eyes.

Natsu subconsciously nodded agreeing before realizing what she had just said. "W-What?!"

"And you just wanted my help?" Levy was full of glee for her best friend. "I won't tell her, I promise!"

She wouldn't let him get a word in before she happily dragged him inside. Natsu gulped as she enthusiastically set her eyes on all of the engagement rings.

"Look at this one! And this one!" She pointed to about twenty calling each one her 'favorite' giving Natsu the cloudiest opinion of which one she'd actually love on her finger.

"I forgot to ask but what's your price range?" Levy tried to be mindful of his budget knowing most of the jewels he earned went to city repairs.

"…Just anything she'd love, no limit." He tried to say confidently not knowing what Gajeel was willing to pay. Though if he was now going to go along with this, then he'd make the iron dragon pay up big.

"Lu is so lucky!" The blunette squealed before heading off to the pricier rings.

"You have great taste." The man behind the counter told Levy as he placed the sparkly band on her finger. "You're a lucky man." He tried to compliment Natsu assuming they were a couple.

Levy blushed from his words before clearing it up. "N-No, it's for his girlfriend and my best friend. Although I do wish to come to this stage eventually with Gajeel."

She eyed the ring on her finger with fondness before snapping out of her daze. "A-Anyways, I know Lu would love this one!" She held her hand up to show Natsu a fairly pricy ring with a medium sized diamond in the center and small diamonds surrounding it.

"Luce…right…what about you? What would you like?"

Levy blinked confused at the question. "Well I'd honestly like a simpler one, nothing this flashy. We may be best friends but we're very different."

Natsu finally received all of the information he needed. "Alright bye!"

He tried to walk out like it was nothing all of a sudden before he was pulled back by the blunette.

"What? Where are you going?" Levy was even more confused as he was just going to leave without much explanation.

"Oh yeah, I'll just come back another day to buy it!" The cherry blossom haired man thought up an excuse quickly.

"No." The petite blunette protested. "I'm going to help you and you're going to get it today!" She smiled sweetly pushing him towards the counter.

Levy assumed he was just nervous about the whole situation and it was her duty to help her family to happiness.

"No it's really okay, another day." A beat of sweat ran down Natsu's forehead trying to just get out of there and report to Gajeel.

"Now Natsu what did you tell me?" Levy waved her finger in front of his face. "Seize the moment, you won't regret it."

Natsu and Levy walked out of the store a few minutes later, one ring richer and many jewels spent just to keep up the ruse.

-_Three months' worth of food. _The cherry blossom haired man thought to himself while holding the ring in the box that he didn't even need.

"See, now don't you just feel better?" Levy skipped while giggling knowing she was hiding a large beautiful secret.

"Of course." Natsu pouted.

* * *

The day his future fiancée spent couldn't have been better for Gajeel. Natsu angrily approached Gajeel with a bill for the ring he didn't intend on purchasing and it wasn't even close to the one Levy would have wanted. A brawl would have occurred if only Lily wasn't there to separate the two into their own corners like children in trouble.

Being yelled at by Natsu was only worth it this time as he learned all the information needed for her ring. He learned that Levy was his dream girl and wanted a plain band, something he could definitely make if he really concentrated on it. All that was left was to plan out how he was going to do it since Lily ruined his first idea.

* * *

While Natsu was busy with Gajeel, Levy ran into the guild with the most exciting news she'd unfortunately have to keep in.

"Lu!" Levy ran up to the blonde who was sitting at the bar speaking to Mira before she left to tend to other's.

"Hey Lev." The two hugged before the blunette took a seat. "So what did you do with Natsu all day?" Lucy raised a brow that Levy turned away to.

"Oh Lu we –" Levy cut herself off covering her mouth before continuing. "We just talked." She spit out appearing suspicious.

Lucy crossed her arms knowing how bad of a liar her best friend was. "You're hiding something Lev."

"N-No of course not!" The blunette bit her lip hiding her friend's suppose ably future engagement.

Levy looked around unable to lie to Lucy anymore while looking her in the eyes before finding Lily flying in. "Oh Lily!" She jumped off of her seat to the small exceed running to a table with him and Gajeel.

Lucy sighed.

Natsu walked in a few minutes later by himself looking as beat as when he finished a long mission.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran up to her boyfriend wanting some normalcy.

"Has Levy been around here?" Natsu ignored her embrace not hugging back just to ask about the blunette who had recently left.

"Lev? Oh yeah you just missed her." Lucy felt suddenly uncomfortable and backed off. Natsu didn't notice as he nervously said "Oh."

"She didn't tell you anything right?" The cherry blossom haired man kept asking about Levy.

"No, she was just acting a bit weird." –_Just like you are acting right now also._

"Okay good!" Natsu grinned suddenly picking up his attitude.

He went off to order his large dinner leaving Lucy to question how they really spent their day.

-_They're just friends right? I mean they've known each other since childhood so something might have happened right? It doesn't matter, that was probably years ago. But feelings don't just disappear like that. No, I'm overthinking it. There can't be anything between them. SHE'S MY FRIEND. _

Lucy's mind flooded with images of Levy in Natsu's arms. She looked over at the petite blunette sitting at a table with Gajeel. –_I know Gajeel is a jerk sometimes but come on Lev. _

The blonde's heart raced from over thinking making up irrational scenarios inside of her mind.

"Mira, I'm going home."

* * *

"Today's the day right?" Lily patted Gajeel on the back in the early morning while looking over at the petite azure cotton ball like hair popping out from beneath the comforter.

Gajeel nodded holding the custom made ring in his hand before placing it in a small iron box. He kissed her forehead before walking out and leaving a note on her vanity.

"Let's go Lil'" The long haired slayer walked out with Lily to prepare himself at the guild after getting a variety of her favorite flowers.

He was never one for romance but this was the big moment he waited his life for and she was going to be his.

/

Levy awoke slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes assuming her dragon was lying next to her. "Gajeel?" She called out yawning.

No response came and disappointment occurred when she fully opened her eyes to realize no large body was there to make her morning better.

She sighed before seeing a crudely written note on her vanity.

-_Get dressed and come to the guild when you're ready. –Gajeel. _

She read the note and smiled hoping they were going to go on some romantic date finally. Sure they lived with each other for a year and were very close because of it, it was still nice to have a change of scenery.

Levy knew it was the perfect opportunity to wear her new light pink halter top dress she purchased sometime between going from one book store to the other. She tied her hair back into a messy bun with her accompanying pink headband and finished it off with just mascara for a more natural look that Gajeel loved.

After adjusting her bust, the blunette walked out to take the unusual scenic path to the guild. The sun was shining and birds chirping made the walk more pristine. The path took Levy into the park where she noticed the cherry blossom haired man sitting on a bench.

"Hi Natsu!" Levy bubby chimed in popping him out of his own deep thoughts.

"Oh hi Levy." Even with other things on his mind, Natsu still smiled at the blunette.

Today was her big day and finally he was going to stop lying to both the blunette and blonde.

"Come, I'm sure Lu would love to see you!" Levy pulled him up wrapping her arm around his innocently walking in unison in this embrace to the guild.

/

"Alright this is how it's going to go down." Gajeel cracked his knuckles while commanding the attention of the guild by standing up front on the stage.

Gajeel just reveled the gist of his plan stating that he'd need everyone out of his way. He was a man of show anyways and wanted the dramatics after all. He nipped his great song proposal but he still had to be himself and wear his infamous white suit for the occasion. Even though he kept everyone in the dark, he still demanded all to clean while he went to the back to prep for his surprise.

Mostly it was just Lily calming the iron dragon down from the jolt of nerves he'd get. He'd never show his fear in public so he had to calm down outside in the back.

/

While Gajeel went to get his baring together, Levy and Natsu came strolling into the guild.

All guild mates turned to the sight only shocked by the sight of the blunette that Gajeel was apparently needing to see even though he lives with her.

"Levy!" All cheered for the blunette as she approached just like Gajeel told them all to do, they weren't going to risk not doing so and the iron dragon's revenge coming soon after. Although Jet and Droy didn't need incentive to welcome the blunette.

Lucy turned around trying not to let it bother her that Levy had her arm intertwined around _her _boyfriend's arm. Two separated and Levy ran up stage where Gajeel's guitar was currently alone knowing he'd have to be nearby.

Natsu followed in order to give Gajeel a list of words he'd like in his song. Lucy immediately followed behind fed up with their bond and was going to confront the two.

"Natsu!" The blonde's voice rang through the back of the stage while searching for the cherry blossom haired man.

"I've missed you so much!" Levy's voice could be heard behind the curtain with whom Lucy suspected was Natsu.

"Levy, Natsu…how dare you!" Lucy opened the curtain with fury pushing it back while interrupting the blunette in the middle of a passionate kiss with Gajeel.

She was pinned against the wall lifted up with her legs around the long haired man's waist. "L-Lucy?" Levy's face flamed to a shade darker than Erza's hair when caught in such a compromising position still embarrassed after being put down.

"Hey Luce, what are you doing back here?" Natsu suddenly came in chewing the last of his food while laying his hand on her shoulder making her turn to her boyfriend.

Levy hid her face in her hands wishing her best friend wouldn't have walked in at the worst moment.

"I-I'm so sorry Lev!" Lucy blushed along with the blunette.

"D-Did you need something?" Levy tried to speak as normal as possible wanting the whole situation to be over.

"No…I just…this is ridiculous but I thought there was something between you and Natsu." The blonde bit the inside of her cheek embarrassed from her silly thoughts.

Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel all choked on their own saliva in unison from Lucy's thoughts. "W-What?" They all practically yelled out.

"Damnit metal head, you got me in trouble." Natsu barked at Gajeel who glared at him.

"It's not my fault your bunny girl has a crazy imagination." Gajeel retorted.

"Wait Lu, It's definitely not what you think." Levy waved her arms in front of her deflecting any suspicions her best friend would have about her relationship with the man that was like her brother. "I…well I can't say." She remained suspicious to the blonde still assuming Natsu would propose to his girlfriend.

Levy looked up to Natsu before looking away.

"Just ask her now so I won't have to sleep on the couch tonight." Natsu crossed his arms pouting.

"Wait what? Aren't you supposed to ask Lucy something?" Levy looked up at the cherry blossom haired man confused.

"Ask me what?" Lucy questioned.

"Me? No, metal head." Natsu pushed the attention onto Gajeel.

"Not now." Gajeel didn't want it come out like this.

"Just do it." The fire dragon slayer was still pouting from the trouble he was in with Lucy, that hole was slowly getting dug in further.

"No, you're supposed to ask Lucy!" Levy was adamant about the attention going back to her best friend and off of her.

"Damnit metal head!" Natsu got into Gajeel's face. "Just propose now!" He demanded.

"P-Propose!?" The blonde and blunette were taken aback while yelling it out.

"Damn ash for brains." Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the collar. "Why do you have to be the one to ruin it now?"

Levy squeezed between the two pushing them apart. "G-Gajeel explain." She was nervous and confused at the same time with mixed emotions.

"He's trying to propose to you!" Natsu accidentally pointed to Lucy making her shriek.

"Me?!" The attention turned to Lucy before Natsu yelled 'no!'

The curtains finally rose to reveal the bickering foursome on stage.

"I-I'm so confused." Levy shook her head before turning back to Gajeel.

"Awww!" The guild from the audience called out when they saw Gajeel on one knee in front of the blunette when she turned around.

"G-Gajeel…" Levy covered her mouth with her hands from the sight he was witnessing.

"Levy." Gajeel began. "Even though you choose to be around this bunch, I still love you and want to be forever by your side. Only if you answer me one question. Will you marry me?" He opened the iron ring box revealing a small handmade metal band.

The petite blunette was still in shock as she struggled to get the words out only nodding at first before speaking. "Y-Yes, of course."

The crowd roared in excitement after she accepted while the iron dragon picked up his petite woman.

Lily watched from the side proud of Gajeel yet shaking his head at the way he chose to go through with it.

"Maybe I should have just let him play the song."

* * *

**A/N: Yep I know that was quite long but thank you to anyone who stuck through it!**

**-I have the next story for the letter 'E' ready all I have to do is type it up so hopefully later today~**


	5. Edolas

Levy was the first one to wake after a night of late night partying. Lissana had miraculously come back safely and that was defiantly cause for celebration. The blunette rubbed her eyes stretching her arms as she stood up to a sight off the whole guild fast asleep all thrown around. They had little care for whey they ended up but they all embraced their loved ones.

Her focus ended up on the iron dragon who held the newest addition to the guild –Pantherlily. She had met the newest exceed for a brief moment the following night. He was quite a polite exceed whom she could easily get along with. From a far, they were a very cute pair, the dragon and his cat.

Levy giggled before stepping over sleeping bodies as she left for Fairy Hills.

* * *

The blunette returned to the guild a few hours later after sleeping a bit more comfortably at home instead of having her foot on Warren's face and being slumped over. She sat down at the bar next to the black exceed finally getting a chance to speak to him personally without loud guild mates roaring in the back.

The two immediately got along feeling quite comfortable with each other.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Levy." Lily noticed the two other exceeds flying in.

Gajeel took the opportunity to take his cat's seat to speak with the blunette.

"Oh hi Gajeel, good morning." Levy gave him a sweet smile.

"How are you feeling shrimp?" Gajeel questioned her from their apparent cryostasis like state while the group was in Edolas.

"I'm okay, I really don't remember much so I'm fine." Levy rubbed her head.

"Ah that's good, it was too much to deal with anyways." He laid his hand on top of her head to rustle her blue locks.

The blunette puffed her cheeks. "That's actually not fair. I would have liked to see what it was like." She fidgeted with her fingers upset that she was left out of a whole new experience. "I mean can you imagine just a whole new world? Well actually you can."

"Eh?" Gajeel was wondering why she was so curious.

"Can you tell me about it?" Levy asked wanting to know more about the distant world that mirrored theirs.

"Alright well I first found my counterpart, though I'm still a bit better. Gi Hi." Gajeel began to boast about himself. "He's a reporter out of all things, not the coolest job but he makes it one." The iron dragon slayer finished up his thought.

"Oh." Levy said almost as if she were disappointed by the information she received.

"I just told you the good parts shrimp, don't sound so down." Gajeel pouted from her attitude towards his story.

"Oh no I'm not, it's just that I wanted to know about my counterpart." She admitted. "I mean from what I've heard, everyone seems to be their opposite and I was just curious."

"Well I only saw her once but my counterpart told me about her…well you?" Gajeel scratched the back of his neck.

"Really?" Levy looked up at the long haired slayer with excitement in her eyes. "Can you tell me?"

"Y-Yeah." He looked away from being sucked into her gorgeous hazel eyes. "Well he told me that you're a real pain in the ass. She's too smart and always moving the guild just when he is close to tracking them down."

"Is that so?" Levy was left pondering.

"Well you both are real smart but she's real mean so there's a difference. Although you both wear very little clothes." Gajeel tried lifting Levy's short dress before being smacked on the hand by the blunette.

"Hey!" Levy shrieked while hopping off of her seat. "W-Well thank you but Lu is here so I'll talk to you later." She gave him a smile that could melt his iron protected heart.

Gajeel was left watching the blunette from a far just like he watched her edolas counterpart.

What he didn't tell the sweet blunette was that he found her other half and accidentally followed her in hopes she was his Levy.

/

-_A few days ago in edolas;_

Gajeel entered a nearby bar while cloaked in a khaki colored robe that disguised his appearance. He sat at the bar sipping on his drink while carefully observing those around trying to make sense of his new environment.

Suddenly a petite girl walked in covered as well immediately heading towards the back to speak to the bar owner in private. He only caught a quick glance of azure hair but brushed it off.

A few moments later, the small woman came from the back with the mistake of putting her hood up too late allowing him to see the face that was in his dreams.

"L-Levy." Gajeel choked back her name as she quickly ran out. –_What is she doing here? _

Gajeel chased her out following her movements til she ran into a guild with the familiar logo – Fairy Tail.

He snuck around the back til a window allowed him access into her world.

He witnessed the petite blunette who was surly Levy, strip off her cloak to a more revealing outfit than the real Levy wears.

From what he had heard, she was much louder and a bit rougher than the blunette who had stolen his heart back home. Aside from her angelic appearance, she wasn't the sweet one back home.

Sigh.

He stuck around for a while longer trying to regain some normalcy but it was just too different.

After returning to the bar and meeting his own counterpart, Gajeel tried to restrain himself from asking direct questions about the petite blunette.

"Can you tell me about Earth land? I'd like to know for research purposes." Edolas Gajeel asked curious to learn more about this new revelation of a new world.

With Gajeel telling him a few things, he switched onto the topic he wanted to know more about – Levy. He found out a few things about how she was a pain to track down making Edolas Gajeel's job much more difficult.

His constant questions fixed towards one petite woman made his counterpart raise a brow.

"Do you have your Levy waiting for you back in Earth Land?" The non-studded man asked.

"N-Not that way."

/

_-Back in present time;_

Gajeel bit the inside of his cheek before chugging down his mug of alcohol trying to get rid of the memory while unable to keep his eyes off of the blunette.

* * *

**A/N: much shorter one shot!**

**but i would have loved to know the Gajeel's opinion on Edolas' Levy so here~ **


End file.
